Tentando Conquistar Gajeel
by Motoko Li
Summary: Porque Gajeel precisa entender que gostar de alguém envolve correr riscos.
1. Parte I

**TENTANDO CONQUISTAR GAJEEL**

* * *

PARTE I: O JOGO

* * *

**This, whatever you make it to be**

**Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea**

**So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for**

**It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store**

**It's all in this game of love**

_(O amor é o que você faz dele_

_O brilho do sol em vez desse mar frio e solitário_

_Então, baby, tente me usar para aquilo em que sou boa_

_Não para dizer adeus, mas para derrubar a porta da sua confeitaria_

_Tudo isso faz parte do jogo do amor)_

The Game of Love - Michelle Branch ft. Santana

* * *

Quando Gajeel mexeu com os brios de Levy:

Levy encarou Gajeel, parado logo à sua frente.

Eles tinham aqueles estranhos momentos desde que voltaram de Tenroujima, há cerca de oito anos, quando ele se oferecera, ou melhor, se impusera como seu companheiro de batalha na luta pela posição de Mago Classe S. Na realidade, não era nada que a surpreendesse. Como a inteligente garota que era, não era mistério nenhum para si mesma o fato de que estava absoluta e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo Dragon Slayer.

Em se tratando de Gajeel, entretanto, tinha algumas dúvidas. Embora aparentasse tratá-la com deferência, costumava ser tão ou mais gentil, o máximo de gentileza que sua dura personalidade admitia, é verdade, mas ainda assim gentil, com Lluvia, sua antiga colega de guilda. Durante alguns meses ficou em dúvida se ele alimentava algum tipo de amor platônico pela maga da água. Considerando, porém, que Lluvia só tinha olhos para Gray, a competição pelo coração de Gajeel era praticamente nula.

Não que ele não fosse respeitado como membro da Fairy Tail. Após tantas demonstrações de fidelidade, após ter reiterado seguidas vezes sua lealdade, não apenas protegendo-a dos membros da Grimoire Heart, mas também lutando com tanta garra e dedicação nos Jogos Mágicos, não havia ninguém que duvidasse dele. Mesmo assim, alguém tão naturalmente rude não era muito popular com as mulheres.

Levy pensava que poderia levar a situação no ritmo que se sentisse confortável para impor.

Quando se sentisse preparada, se algum dia se sentisse preparada, melhor dizendo, poderia declarar-se, testar sua sorte. Sabia que Gajeel gostava dela. Caso contrário, não perderia tanto tempo ao seu lado. Mesmo assim, ele em nenhum momento fizera uma tentativa de aproximação romântica, o que a fazia duvidar se ele sentia algo ou, se sentia, se sentia-se compelido a começar um relacionamento. Afinal, relacionamentos eram trabalhosos. As únicas coisas trabalhosas com que Gajeel gostava de lidar eram lutas difíceis.

Apesar disso, ali estava ele, como costumava fazer com frequência: sentado à sua frente, girando o copo de bebida entre as mãos, distraído, observando Lily lutar com Erza. Mas ali: ao seu lado.

- Gajeel - chamou-o, fechando o livro.

Ele voltou a atenção para ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Havia tantas coisas que Levy gostava em Gajeel: seu sorriso torto, seus olhos maliciosos, a aspereza das suas mãos, que pareciam tão gostosas contra as dela, sua postura quando estava sério. Enxergava seus defeitos, como deveria ser, mas a maioria deles era suplantada por características com que ela se identificava e apreciava.

- Quando você vai partir para a próxima missão?

Se havia algo que não faziam, entretanto, era partir em missão juntos. Levy pensava que não seria saudável tê-lo por perto durante tanto tempo, mesmo que quisesse muito. Afinal, tanto ela quanto Gajeel eram cabeças-dura e tinham tendência a discutir por bobagens quando cansados.

- Não escolhi nenhuma ainda - ele encolheu os ombros, displicente. - Mas vou pegar algo em breve. Estou precisando de um pouco de ação.

- Como você pode precisar de ação quando treina com Lily e briga com Natsu quase todos os dias? - ela indagou, com uma expressão incrédula.

- Isso não é o mesmo que lutar a sério - disse Gajeel. - O treinamento ajuda a aumentar o preparo físico, mas só um bom adversário nos torna mais forte. Falando nisso, eu sei que não tem feito os exercícios que eu passei para você. Foi aquele cara do seu time, Jetdroy, o gorducho, quem me disse.

Ela suspirou, coçando o cabelo.

Quando pedira a ajuda de Gajeel para melhorar seu condicionamento físico, acreditara que ele lhe ministraria algumas aulas e que aquela seria outra maneira de tê-lo por perto, não que o moreno lhe prescreveria uma lista de exercícios como um médico prescreve um medicamento.

- Eu concluí que não sou uma esportista - resmungou, optando por momentaneamente evitar a verdade. - Desisti de tentar mudar isso. E Jet e Droy são pessoas diferentes, eu já falei para você.

- Bem, se você não queria fazer, não deveria ter pedido - ele apontou, em tom de obviedade, ignorando, como sempre fazia, qualquer referência aos membros do seu grupo.

Levy encarou-o, aborrecida.

- Ora, eu não sabia que teria de fazer tudo sozinha - rebateu, os lábios torcidos. - Pensei que você iria treinar comigo, não que iria me dar uma tabela de coisas para fazer e manter quilômetros de distância, como se eu fosse uma leprosa.

- Eu só achei que você não iria querer ficar perto de mim, considerando a quantidade de tempo que já passamos juntos.

Ela piscou, surpresa. Não fazia ideia de onde ele havia tirado aquele tipo de conclusão. Ela pensava já ter dado suficientes demonstrações publicas de afeto para que ele soubesse, sem sombra de dúvidas, que era alguém especial.

- Como você é bobo! - disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Se eu pedi para _você _me treinar, era porque obviamente queria ficar perto de você. Do contrário teria falado com qualquer dos outros rapazes. Tenho certeza de que eles seriam gentis o bastante para me auxiliar.

O corpo de Gajeel ficou tenso diante da sua declaração.

Por um momento Levy pensou ter falado demais, mas concluiu que, em alguns casos, ser sincera era o melhor remédio. Mesmo tendo se passado já muito tempo desde que Gajeel pertencera à Phantom Lord, o passado sombrio ainda parecia atormentá-lo.

- É só que... - ele começou a falar, mas logo interrompeu-se, crispando os lábios. - _Eu_ não sou gentil, baixinha. Eventualmente posso machucar você ou...

- Chega! - ela o cortou antes que aquilo fosse longe demais. Sabia reconhecer quando a onda estava vindo e, mais uma vez, acertara em sua previsão. - Eu acho que já fui suficientemente clara sobre isso, Gajeel: eu perdoei você pelo que me fez no passado. Você deveria fazer o mesmo e seguir adiante.

Ele brincou com o copo que tinha em mãos, a cabeça baixa.

- Você me perdoou, mas não deveria ter perdoado - disse, mordaz. - Sempre que estou perto de você, revivo aquele dia e fico com medo de que qualquer movimento meu possa estragar tudo outra vez. Tenho medo de falar demais e ferir você. Ou falar de menos e ferir você. Ou realmente ferir você, porque não pude controlar a minha força. Fico esperando pelo momento em que você vai olhar para mim e me dizer para te deixar em paz para sempre.

O humor dela amaciou um pouco após sua declaração. Eles eram próximos, mas não eram muito comunicativos. Ela, é claro, tinha por hábito dividir suas preocupações, enquanto obtinha respostas duras e monossilábicas em troca, mas Gajeel nunca dizia o que estava pensando. Não quando se referia aos seus sentimentos.

Por um lado, seus temores tornavam-no doce. Por outro, tornavam-no aborrecido. Afinal, Levy gostava de Gajeel e a rudeza e a selvageria eram aquilo que o caracterizavam, de modo que aprendera a não temê-las. Não temer sua fúria, seu mau humor. Não temer sua força.

- Eu não quero que você tenha medo de ser você - disse. - Você acha que eu não sei que você é ranzinza, grosseiro e tem péssimos modos à mesa? Nada disso importa pra mim. Nada que você possa fazer pode me ferir, a menos que você verdadeiramente queira me ferir. Você ainda não percebeu? Eu _confio _em você, Gajeel. Eu confiaria a minha vida a você. Eu deixaria você me guiar sobre a corda bamba de olhos fechados.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que eu fiz para merecer algo assim?

- Você mostrou com atos o que algumas pessoas demonstrariam com palavras - explicou Levy. - Você me emprestou a sua força em Tenroujima. Você se arriscou para me deixar fugir. Você me fez acreditar que eu posso ser forte, à minha maneira. São motivos o suficiente, não acha?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, voltando os olhos para Lucy, provavelmente atraído pelo ruído da sua gargalhada.

A loira estava rindo de uma careta que Natsu, aparentemente emburrado com qualquer coisa que fosse, fazia. Ambos estavam sentados numa mesa, os corpos próximos, como sempre costumava acontecer quando estavam perto um do outro. Eles pareciam ser atraídos por uma força gravitacional.

- Eu nunca fiz algo bom para ninguém - disse então, em voz baixa. - Eu não sou como Natsu. Não sei se posso ser digno...

- Gosto de você.

Houve uma súbita e pesada quietude entre eles.

Levy cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, relaxada, apesar de tudo. Até então duvidara que estivesse preparada para fazer uma confissão daquela magnitude. Mas nunca vira Gajeel de guarda baixa. Não imaginara que ele tivesse tantos medos e rancores. Não queria que ele deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro, no final do dia, pensando que não merecia ter ninguém. Porque ele merecia. Mesmo que os demais não concordassem, ela sabia que ele merecia. E isso era o suficiente.

A verdade era que possivelmente amava-o. Porém falar de amor naquele momento poderia ser um erro. Não queria que ele recuasse, hesitante diante da intensidade dos seus sentimentos. Queria, ao contrário, que ele tivesse tempo para absorvê-los e acreditar ser bom o bastante para recebê-los.

Gajeel virou-se para fitá-la, uma expressão impassível.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse que eu gosto de você - repetiu Levy, tentando não corar. - Nada do que você diga vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu sei de todos os seus defeitos. Eu conheço você. E mesmo assim, acredite ou não, gosto de você.

- Por quê? - o moreno indagou, confuso, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela fosse capaz de apreciar alguém como ele.

- Por todos os motivos que eu já citei. E por vários outros. Eu... - ela suspirou, sabendo que não poderia evitar zonas desconfortáveis. - Eu meio que gosto do seu mau humor. Torna você divertido. Eu gosto do fato de que você tem mãos quentes e ásperas. Eu gosto do fato de que você é forte. Faz com que eu me sinta protegida. Gosto de ficar perto de você simplesmente por ficar perto de você, mesmo que não estejamos fazendo nada ou falando nada.

Ele esfregou o rosto, aparentando frustração.

- Eu gosto de você também, baixinha - disse, a voz rouca, os olhos vermelhos a encará-la com uma surpreendente intensidade. - Eu gosto da cor do seu cabelo, do seu tamanho, da sua inteligência. Eu gosto da expressão que você faz quando está concentrada. E eu gosto de ver você brava ou aborrecida.

Então o silêncio formou-se entre eles outra vez, um silêncio confortável dessa vez, enquanto nos lábios de Levy delineava-se um sorriso.

- Bom - falou, o coração acelerado.

Embora soubesse que poderia usar milhares de outras palavras mais adequadas para expor sua satisfação, sentia que não podia pensar em nada.

- Mas eu não vou ficar com você - disse Gajeel, quebrando, ou melhor, destroçando em milhares de pedaços a mágica do momento.

Levy piscou, surpresa pela maneira abrupta como a aquela confissão veio.

- O quê? - naquele momento, ela apenas estava feliz por ser correspondida. Sequer estava pensando a respeito de levar aquele relacionamento adiante. Ele, ao contrário, estava considerando um mar de possibilidades. E claramente as negando. - Por quê?

- Nós somos melhores como... - o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, a contragosto. - amigos.

Ela continuou a encará-lo, porque não podia acreditar que Gajeel houvesse chegado àquela conclusão. Eles eram próximos, mas claramente eram péssimos como amigos. Não tinham nada em comum. A verdade é que estavam sempre ao redor um do outro porque, bem, ela estava sempre ao redor dele por interesses românticos. Não pela sua amizade.

Lucy era sua amiga, definitivamente. Alguém com quem compartilhava preferências, com quem podia falar sobre sua rotina, suas frustrações, sobre seus pensamentos. Não porque ela era uma garota, mas porque eram semelhantes. O mesmo para Fried, ocasionalmente: Fried sempre entendia o que queria dizer e em nenhum momento precisava usar palavras mais fáceis ou explicar referências ou citações. Eles simplesmente se entendiam.

Com Jet e Droy, era algo mais familiar, de abrir o coração, de receber suporte independente da situação, de ter alguém com quem se preocupar.

Gajeel, por outro lado, não tinha nada a ver com ela. Quando não estavam em silêncio, estavam discutindo. Exceto por uma ocasional frase de apoio, que fazia o coração dela amolecer e seus joelhos tremerem, o eventual diálogo entre eles era algo insosso. Ridículo de patético.

Saber que ele preferia ser seu "amigo" do que algo mais, mesmo sabendo que ela lhe correspondia, era completamente perturbador, para não dizer estúpido.

- Essa foi a coisa mais... - pausou, porque não sabia como definir sua indignação. - mentirosa que você já disse.

Mas então ele a fitou com a expressão impassível que costumava guardar para pessoas com quem não tinha paciência e a autoestima de Levy desfez-se em mil pedaços. Não podia pensar em nenhum motivo suficientemente bom para que ele preferisse continuar naquele patamar de amizade.

Havia, é claro, toda maldita história da Phantom Lord e todo o maldito, maldito drama que sempre tentava esquecer, mas se Gajeel estava recuando por causa daquele maldito dia, então realmente, realmente merecia ficar sozinho, porque ela não iria mais gastar nem um pingo de saliva tentando convencê-lo do fato de que o tinha perdoado.

- É a verdade. Nós nunca daríamos certo.

Levy não fazia ideia de porque ele pensava daquela maneira. Como havia provado a si mesma, o amor era uma coisinha misteriosa. Se ela era capaz de suportar o mau humor dele, e inclusive achá-lo um pouco charmoso, era porque certamente era para dar certo.

- Como você pode saber se não está nem mesmo disposto a tentar?

- Eu simplesmente sei - ele encolheu os ombros, displicente.

Ela fitou-o, crispando os lábios. Dois poderiam jogar aquele estúpido jogo.

- Amigos, você disse? - indagou, friamente.

Gajeel voltou a atenção para ela, como se pela primeira vez hesitasse diante da situação toda, e houve uma centelha de dúvida em seu rosto antes de uma hesitante anuência.

- Amigos.

Levy empinou o nariz, proibindo-se de se perturbar com as descobertas que aquele estranho dia havia lhe proporcionado. Agora que estava ciente de que era correspondida, estranhamente correspondida, mas correspondida, sentia-se mais à vontade para expor seus sentimentos.

Por mais que evitasse admitir, queria viver uma relação digna de um livro de romance. Seu coração disparava ao ler uma cena de amor, por mais efêmera que fosse, como um simples abraço ou um beijo carinhoso. Ansiava por aquele tipo de coisa. Já tinha idade o suficiente para isso também. Abstivera-se daquele tipo de relacionamento até então porque tinha medo de ferir Jet e Droy quando os dois claramente disputavam sua atenção. Mas não poderia passar o resto da vida pensando no que era melhor para eles.

Ela sabia que Gajeel, em algum nível, a queria. Iria usar isso a seu favor para fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

- Gajeel Redfox, - começou, presenteando-o com um sorriso torto e malicioso que não fazia parte da sua natureza gentil. - até o final da semana, você estará mais do que arrependido pela sua decisão.

Então ela levantou-se, ignorando a expressão completamente embasbacada dele, e afastou-se, segurando o livro contra o peito, com o queixo empinado, e gingando os quadris.

Que começassem as festividades!

* * *

Quando Levy resolveu pensar em como se vingar:

Lucy recostou-se contra a banheira, abraçando os joelhos e pousando o rosto sobre eles.

- Você não pode estar falando sério - disse, os grandes olhos castanhos fitando a amiga com incredulidade. - Gajeel não é o tipo de cara que usaria palavras tão românticas para descrevê-la. Alguém deve ter tomado a aparência dele ou algo assim.

- Palavras românticas seguidas de uma babaquice - corrigiu Levy, suspirando. Revirou os olhos. - Como sempre, devo acrescentar.

- Eu não quero ser dura, Levy-chan, mas, se você não percebeu ainda, Gajeel consegue ser um babaca quase em tempo integral - apontou Lucy, mordendo o lábio. - Igual a metade dos membros do sexo masculino da nossa guilda. Inclusive os velhos, como Wakaba e Macao.

Levy agarrou o sabonete no suporte e começou a ensaboar-se. Já havia passado por aquele processo, mas gostava da sensação das bolhas contra a sua pele.

- Ah, Lu-chan - resmungou, distraída. - Nenhum homem diria algo assim para uma mulher por quem tivesse algum interesse. "Nós somos melhores como amigos"? Quero dizer, _sério_? Eu sei que Gajeel não é nenhum gênio, mas achar que somos melhores como amigos... Deus, ele realmente tem toda uma outra visão sobre nós.

Encolhendo os ombros, Lucy desviou os olhos para Plue, que brincava com a esponja.

- Eu só acho que ele... Sabe, pode estar querendo ser altruísta ou algo assim. Quer que você encontre alguém melhor - sugeriu, vacilante. - Ele tem um jeito de agir mais correto quando se trata de você. Ou então... Alguma vezes, em alguns casos, pensamos que não somos bons o bastante para alguém. Quem sabe Gajeel se sente oprimido por, bom... por você.

Levy encarou-a, sem saber exatamente o que pensar.

- Ele se sente oprimido por mim?

- É, você é tão inteligente e dedicada. Você não acha que eventualmente faria um rapaz pensar "Puxa, eu não chego aos pés da esperteza dela" ou "Talvez eu não seja bom o suficiente"? Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Levy-chan: os homens se sentem oprimidos por mulheres inteligentes.

Levy mordiscou o lábio inferior, sendo obrigada a concordar. Gajeel não demonstrava se sentir confortável quando ela conversava sobre assuntos que ele não conhecia.

- Mas o que você acha que eu poderia fazer para forçá-lo a mudar de ideia? Não posso deixar de ser inteligente.

- E eu não acho que você deva - Lucy sacudiu a cabeça, enérgica. - Tudo o que você precisa fazer é simplesmente jogar com outras regras. Esqueça qualquer artimanha mental. Você vai usar artifícios mais vergonhosos, mas duas vezes mais eficazes: sedução e ciúmes.

Corando ao simplesmente se imaginar sendo sensual, algo tão contraditório à sua personalidade, Levy hesitou.

Diferente da loira, que havia conduzido Natsu num espiral de confusão e fúria durante cerca de uma semana, até que o levou a concluir por si só que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, Levy, ao contrário, não acreditava ter aquela capacidade de persuasão.

- Não acho que eu possa fazer isso. Eu não saberia como...

- Você sabe como - a loira a interrompeu, segurança em sua voz. - Toda mulher sabe como ser sensual. E não duvide da sua sensualidade. É um dom que todas nós temos. Além disso, você não vai precisar se esforçar muito para fazer Gajeel babar. Ele é completamente obcecado por você. Eu aposto que ele adoraria te colocar sobre os joelhos e...

- Eu entendi! - Levy aumentou a voz para fazer-se ouvir, o que provocou uma gargalhada divertida em Lucy. - Bem... Como posso fazer isso acontecer?

Lucy a presenteou com um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

Quando Gajeel repensa suas palavras:

Lily levou um biscoito à boca com uma expressão de prazer. Era um pouco constrangedor que um exceed tão poderoso se deixasse conquistar por um pacote de biscoitos amanteigados, mas Lily adorava biscoitos amanteigados. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Gajeel esfregou o centro das sobrancelhas, indeciso se o interrompia e começava ou não a falar.

Confiava em Lily, embora ele tivesse o esquisito, não, o insuportável hábito de soar como a voz da sua consciência a maioria das vezes. Era um saco ter uma consciência que soltava pelos.

Naquele momento, entretanto, sabia que não precisava conversar com Lily para saber que havia tomado o caminho errado. Por algum estúpido motivo resolvera bancar o sentimental e revelar seus sentimentos pela baixinha. Sua estúpida boca não quis parar de falar uma vez que começou. Quando viu, já tinha dito o que devia e o que não devia e a partir daí foi um inferno na Terra.

Estava certo da sua escolha, apesar disso. Não se achava o cara ideal para alguém como Levy. Ela era pequena, tão frágil, com um cérebro tão grande. Certamente poderia protegê-la, mas havia uma possibilidade, grande possibilidade, aliás, de que por ventura viesse a feri-la, e bastava de feri-la. Além disso, a quem ele queria enganar, não é mesmo? Não entendia metade das coisas que ela falava. Não era inteligente o bastante.

Seu negócio era lutar. Seu negócio era a adrenalina, era fazer o sangue correr, era pegar missões cada vez mais perigosas, era testar seus limites. Não era ler estúpidos romances e estúpidos poemas.

O mundo das letras era estúpido. Pronto. Estava cuspindo aquilo para si mesmo. Achava os intelectuais estúpidos. Tão prepotentes só porque podiam escrever um texto sem cometer um erro. Odiava os intelectuais. Odiava quando Fried resolvia falar difícil. Odiava Evergreen tentando bancar uma falsa intelectual. Alguém devia dizer a ela que ela simplesmente não era inteligente o bastante para ser uma pensadora.

A única representante daquele universo estranho e perturbador por quem tinha algum apreço, tá, tá bem, um maldito gigante apreço era Levy.

E, a quem ele queria enganar?, eles eram, sim, horríveis como amigos. Mas acreditava que seriam piores como namorados. Tinha medo de decepcioná-la. De que ela se cansasse logo ao perceber que ele não podia acompanhar o seu ritmo. De que fosse preterido por algum intelectual estúpido.

Já havia dito como tudo era estúpido? Não? Bem, aí vai, mundo: você é estúpido.

* * *

Quando Levy coloca seu plano em prática:

* * *

Parte um: Tomar distância ou "Dar um gelo"

A verdade é que uma semana se passou sem que Levy falasse direito com Gajeel. E, se ele estava arrependido, o que ela prometeu que aconteceria, nunca soube. Mas, oras, estava colocando em prática as técnicas que aprendera, o que poderia levar algum tempo. Ninguém pode apressar a perfeição.

A primeira das sugestões oferecida por Lucy dizia respeito a uma boa dose de gelo. Para que ele sentisse sua falta. Para que ele se arrependesse.

O que totalmente funcionou, diga-se de passagem. Depois de Levy ter dedicado duas tardes ao seu livro, ao invés de tentar manter um diálogo com o moreno, como sempre fazia, ele parecia estar mastigando vidro. A princípio, como era seu feitio, não deu o braço a torcer.

Após terem se passado cerca de cinco ou seis dias, porém, Gajeel estava muito mais impaciente.

- O que tem de interessante nesse maldito livro? - indagou, a certa altura, com agressividade. - Você está lendo ele há dias.

- Hm, não - disse Levy, distraída, mordendo a ponta do marcador de página. - Na realidade, não é o mesmo livro. Eu já terminei o outro. Esse é novo. Lucy me emprestou.

- Bem, grande porcaria - ele rosnou. - Se você prefere ler esse lixo a falar comigo, por que não ficou em casa?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos cheios de uma falsa inocência.

- Oh, sinto muito, eu não sabia que você queria conversar - desculpou-se, presenteando-o com um pequeno sorriso. - Achei que você não gostasse de conversar, na realidade. Você sempre manda todo mundo calar a boca. Sobre o que quer falar?

Gajeel pareceu confuso por um instante, como se não tivesse pensado a respeito.

- Eu não gosto de conversar - admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. - Mas você gosta de falar. E eu gosto de ouvir você. Pensei que você estava brava comigo por causa daquele dia, que talvez estivesse me punindo ou algo assim...

Era exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas Levy não deixou transparecer a realidade. Gajeel não era o homem mais esperto do mundo, porém não se deixava enganar tão facilmente e ela não queria que ele percebesse seu jogo até que fosse tarde demais.

- Ah, não, não - sacudiu a mão, rindo. - Eu só estava... Você sabe, me acostumando com a ideia. De que nunca existirá nada entre nós. Além disso, esse realmente é um bom livro.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer dizer com "me acostumando com a ideia"? Nada mudou entre nós.

Agora era a hora, pensou Levy, de dar o segundo passo no programa de Lucy para conquistá-lo. Iria deixá-lo confuso, desnorteado, com ciúme e com raiva. E se nada adiantasse, era melhor declarar a derrota, porque nada nem ninguém convenceria Gajeel a mudar de ideia.

- É só que... - ela fingiu um suspiro. Coçou a cabeça com o marcador de página, tentando demonstrar tanta doçura quanto possível. - Sabe, Gajeel, você... Você não é bom material para amigo. Não temos nada em comum. Eu gosto de você, mas sua capacidade para socializar é péssima. Você se importaria se nós... Sabe, simplesmente não fôssemos amigos?

Gajeel pareceu ter sido esbofeteado.

- O quê?

- Bem... - Levy mordeu os lábios, corando. Hora de um pouco de exposição. - Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por você. Foi por isso que comecei a sair com você em primeiro lugar. Se nunca vai existir nada entre nós, então não tem porque eu continuar fingindo que vai. Eu acho que seria bom um pouco de espaço. Para tirar você do meu sistema.

- Por que... - ele pigarreou, repentinamente muito desconfortável com o teor da conversa. - Por que você quer me tirar do seu sistema? Tudo está bom do jeito que está.

Ela ficou séria. Não podia acreditar que Gajeel pensasse que aquela pseudoamizade horrível que compartilhavam podia ser melhor do que um namoro. Ele não se sentia um mínimo atraído por ela? Não parava de pensar como seria tocar a pele morena dele, mexer no seu cabelo, sentir os lábios dele contra os dela.

Gajeel não tinha nenhuma estúpida necessidade? Ou simplesmente curiosidade?

- Não, não está bom para mim. Não é o suficiente para mim.

- Levy - ela percebeu que ele tencionava a começar a falar, e algo em seu tom de voz a enfureceu. Era algo... Ela não identificou corretamente, era algo entre pena e hesitação. E, maldito fosse, não era ela quem merecia ser vítima de pena. Era ele.

Fechou seu livro, levantando-se.

- Espaço, Gajeel. Espaço, ok? - pediu e afastou-se.

* * *

Parte dois: Embelezar-se ou "Deixá-lo babando"

Levy suspirou, hesitante.

- Não tenho certeza de que isso vai funcionar - disse para Cana. - Não tenho tantas curvas quanto você e Lu-chan.

- É claro que vai funcionar - reiterou a morena, dando um passo para trás para que pudesse observá-la melhor. - Você não precisa ter muito para colocar dentro de um vestido desde que ele exponha bastante pele. Seios grandes são um bônus. Não se preocupe, acho que Gajeel gosta de garotas como você. Você vai deixá-lo babando.

Levy se remexeu dentro do vestido, desconfortável. A peça era justa e curta. As garotas haviam-na escolhido naquela tarde, pensando em algo que faria Gajeel virar a cabeça para vê-la passar.

Para seu desgosto, o eleito fora um vestido preto, com decote canoa, que ficava bastante acima dos seus joelhos. O curto cumprimento aparentemente desviava a atenção do seu pouco busto. E a cor preta fazia com que ela parecesse mais atraente e misteriosa do que realmente era.

Mesmo assim, não estava habituada àquele tipo de exposição.

Observou o próprio reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro. Naquele meio tempo, Cana escorou-se no umbral da porta, uma expressão de apreciação no rosto.

- Você acha que fiquei bem? - indagou Levy, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você ficou ótima, confie em mim - disse a outra. - A maquiagem leve e a sapatilha fazem com que você pareça até um pouco casual, só um pouco mais ousada e estilosa. Tudo o que precisa fazer é agir como se estivesse confortável com o que está vestindo, como se tivesse segurança em si mesma, em seu poder. Será o bastante para prender a atenção de Gajeel.

Levy esfregou a testa.

- Eu não sei, Gajeel pode ser meio... - procurou pela palavra certa. - difícil.

- Difícil ou não, ele irá se arrepender por ter dispensado você, docinho - Cana piscou, cheia de confiança. - Agora segure o fôlego, empine os peitos e vamos lá! A terceira parte do plano precisa começar e a noite ainda é uma criança.

Elas deixaram a Fairy Hill e se separaram no caminho. Cana pretendia interceptar Laxus na saída da cafeteria que ele costumava frequentar, para ter certeza de que o loiro não estava saindo com ninguém, porque, bem, eles tinham algo como um relacionamento aberto, embora Cana detestasse o termo "relacionamento aberto".

Levy, por outro lado, adquiriu coragem e resolveu fazer o percurso que Gajeel costumava fazer para ir à guilda, na esperança de encontrá-lo. Sabia que ele fazia as refeições na Fairy Tail, porque sua aptidão culinária era nula.

Ensaiava o que dizer quando percebeu que ele repentinamente estava ao seu lado. Após dois longos dias de distância, ele estava ao seu lado outra vez.

- Ei, baixinha - disse, sério, as mãos no bolso. - Tudo bem se eu andar com você?

- Oh, oi, Gajeel - ela rebateu, suavemente. Esfregou as mãos na lateral do vestido, de repente tensa demais para falar qualquer coisa que por ventura houvesse imaginado. - É claro que sim, você é sempre bem vindo.

Então formou-se um silêncio esquisito entre eles, diferente de todos os outros tipos de silêncio que já haviam compartilhado. Foi algo pesado, um pouco triste, que fez com que o coração dela doesse. Não queria que as coisas entre eles ficassem daquela maneira. Para onde haviam ido as borboletas?

A atenção de Gajeel estava no caminho logo à frente, mas seu maxilar ficou tenso quando voltou ligeiramente o rosto para fitá-la, parecendo perceber pela primeira vez seu vestuário.

- O que é... O que é esse trapo aí que você está usando? - indagou, repentinamente, um pouco chocado.

A pergunta feriu seu orgulho. Pensava que o vestido era um pouco ousado, sim, mas estava longe de ser feio. Na realidade, se ele não a expusesse tanto, tinha certeza de que se sentiria bastante confortável para usá-lo.

- Um vestido - respondeu, em tom de obviedade.

- Não parece um vestido pra mim - reiterou Gajeel, asperamente. - Em que parte do caminho ficou o resto dele?

Levy encarou-o, incrédula. Conhecia Gajeel, sabia que às vezes ele podia ser um pouco duro, mesmo que inconscientemente. Mas nunca havia sido maldoso, não com ela. Não daquela maneira, como se expusesse um tipo de amargura que não estava lá até onde ela se lembrava.

- Não seja um idiota - avisou, enérgica, o rosto corado. - Foi um presente das garotas.

Ele focou os olhos vermelhos no rosto dela, irritado.

- Você pretende ir para a guilda vestida desse jeito?

- Bem, sim - ela colocou as mãos na cintura, parando de andar para que pudesse encará-lo. - Era suposto que eu deveria me preocupar com o que você acha, quando obviamente não tem nenhuma intenção de ficar comigo? Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, Gajeel: você não pode opinar sobre o que eu visto ou deixo de vestir. E hoje eu vou vestir isso. Com licença.

Ela deu as costas, disposta a continuar a andar, batendo os pés, mas a mão quente dele fechou-se sobre o seu cotovelo, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Por que você está tornando isso tão difícil, baixinha? - questionou, a voz baixa e rouca. Aproximou perigosamente o rosto do dela, de modo que, mesmo em meio à fúria, o coração de Levy começou a bater desenfreadamente. - Eu só quero o melhor para você.

- Eu decido o que é melhor para mim - ela sibilou, furiosa. Encarou-o, as narinas infladas. - Qual o seu maldito problema? Se sua memória não está funcionando muito bem, eu ajudo a organizá-la: foi _você_ quem me dispensou! Por acaso estava pensando que nada entre nós iria mudar? Que ficaríamos daquele jeito para sempre? Você fez suas escolhas. Eu estou fazendo as minhas.

Eles estavam tão próximos que por um segundo Levy pensou que Gajeel fosse beijá-la.

- Agora deixa _eu_ te falar uma coisa, Levy: - ele sussurrou, expondo os caninos. - eu não sou Natsu, mas você está brincando com fogo. É melhor se cuidar.

Então ele soltou-a e afastou-se.

Levy ficou encarando suas costas até ele dobrar na esquina e desaparecer de vista, aborrecida porque não havia sido ela a dar a palavra final naquela discussão, contudo de algum modo satisfeita porque, assim como afirmara Lucy, o plano estava funcionando.

* * *

Parte três: Flertar com rapazes ou "Sorrir e bater as pestanas como se não houvesse amanhã"

Se Levy achava que usar o vestido preto era um desafio, assim como foi usar o vestido rosa com decote nas costas, o vestido verde tomara que caia e toda a nova coleção de roupas que haviam sido compradas para ela, não era nem de perto tão difícil quanto flertar com rapazes.

Evergreen havia garantido que flertar era algo natural após algum tempo de prática. É claro, Evergreen parecia ter uma expressão sensual ou uma frase de duplo sentido para cada palavra dita por um homem e para ela aquilo já era tão simples quanto respirar. Por mais que se esforçasse, porém, Levy tinha dificuldades em jogar o cabelo, em sorrir mesmo quando ouvia estupidezes, em procurar por toques casuais e, ao mesmo tempo, paradoxalmente provocados.

Flertar exigia uma logística sem fim. E ela nem ao menos estava flertando com quem ela de fato queria flertar! Que desgastante!

- Eu sei que você está triste pela decisão de Gajeel e determinada a fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas precisa pensar em se divertir - disse Evergreen, naquela tarde, enquanto lixava as unhas. - Não será eficaz se você não se deixar levar. Basta sorrir e bater as pestanas como se não houvesse amanhã. Eventualmente você vai encontrar alguma diversão na ilusão. Algo na expressão do homem em questão ou um cacoete que ele tem ou, enfim... Sempre encontramos um ponto para nos guiar.

- Me sinto mal por enganar alguém - confessou Levy, esfregando o centro das sobrancelhas. - Por alimentar falsas esperanças.

- Ah, queridinha, o mundo da paquera é cheio de falsas esperanças! - Evergreen rodou os olhos. - Deixe-me dizer uma verdade dura: nem todo homem que der em cima de você vai estar verdadeiramente interessado em você. Alguns só estão desesperados demais e não querem perder nenhuma chance de encontrar alguém que os queira, mesmo que não seja alguém que eles queiram.

Era incrível como Evergreen podia ser tão dura a respeito da vida. Elfman, por outro lado, era cheio de vivacidade e de energia para novas experiências. Os dois não tinham nada em comum, mas eram as diferenças que pareciam torná-los tão adequados um para o outro.

Ela esperava ter relação semelhante com Gajeel algum dia. Quando ele deixasse de ser medroso demais para tentar.

Então, seguindo os conselhos das garotas, ela adentrou naquele misterioso universo. E descobriu que, bem, vergonhosamente descobriu que poderia divertir-se, sim, nem que fosse um pouquinho. Porque era meio que engraçado ver como os homens agiam quando estavam tentando conquistá-la.

Seus primeiros alvos foram os rapazes da Blue Pégasus. O time de Ichiya costumava aparecer uma vez por mês para que Ichiya pudesse formalmente tentar conquistar Titânia.

Ela primeiro arriscou-se com Hibiki, mas nos primeiros instantes viu que Hibiki era o tipo de mulherengo do qual preferia manter distância. Então Hibiki era carta fora do baralho.

Depois veio Ren. Ren tinha um jeito meio diferente de agir e, embora Levy inicialmente o tenha achado bonitinho, logo enjoou da sua personalidade afetada. Então Ren também era carta fora do baralho.

Finalmente era a vez de Eve. Com Eve o negócio era outro. Ela pensava que realmente poderia gostar de Eve, se quisesse.

- Nós devíamos fazer uma missão em conjunto qualquer dia desses - ele falou, piscando. Estava escorado no balcão, onde eles anteriormente estavam acompanhando Ichiya e suas tentativas de conquistar Erza. - É uma pena que tenhamos demorado tanto tempo para nos conhecer melhor. Eu nunca tinha visto você por aqui antes, Levy-chan.

Ele nunca a havia visto antes provavelmente porque não tinha nenhum interesse em vê-la. Levy não costumava chamar atenção com seu antigo guarda-roupas e, sinceramente, sentia-se melhor daquela maneira.

- Bem, o que posso dizer? - ela sorriu e encolheu os ombros, divertida. - Eu sou tão pequena. Não é difícil passar despercebida.

- Pequena, mas linda - garantiu Eve, aproximando-se ligeiramente. - O tipo de mulher que faria o coração de qualquer homem bater mais rápido.

Ela encarou-o, surpresa porque começava a se sentir seriamente afetada por aquele tipo de flerte. Eve era bonito, agradável, fácil de se conversar e parecia estar disposto a ouvi-la. Além disso, costumava acariciá-la com palavras gentis. Fazia com que realmente se sentisse desejada.

- Obrigada - respondeu com suavidade, sentindo um calor estranho apoderar-se do seu corpo. Temia que o feitiço estivesse se voltando contra o feiticeiro.

A distância entre eles era tão curta que por um momento Levy pensou que estava a um passo de ser beijada. Mas bastou piscar para que perdesse a cena a seguir: Gajeel colocou o braço entre eles, forçando-os a se separar, e tudo o que de repente via eram as costas largas do moreno.

- Fique longe dela se não quiser morrer, idiota - ele grunhiu, a voz rouca e áspera.

- Eu acho que você não tem direito nenhum sobre ela, companheiro - disse Eve, aparentemente sem se deixar acuar. - Se tivesse, Levy nunca estaria aqui, para começo de conversa.

- Não me chame de companheiro, seu filho da...

- Eve está certo! - Levy recuperou a autonomia ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado. Levantou-se, utilizando-se de toda sua força para empurrar Gajeel para longe. Ao contrário do que pensara a princípio, aquela demonstração de infantilidade a deixou envergonhada. Não havia nenhum motivo para ser rude com Eve. - Quantas vezes terei de falar para você ficar longe, Gajeel?

Gajeel voltou os olhos para ela, furioso e um pouco chocado pela pouca receptividade.

- Eu só estou protegendo você - disse, em tom ofendido.

- Ah, é mesmo? - reiterou Levy, seca. Cruzou os braços, olhando ao redor. Apesar de eles não estarem sendo particularmente discretos, ninguém tinha a atenção fixa neles. - Estranho, porque aparentemente você é o único a encarar Eve como uma ameaça. Será que o problema é com você? Será que você mudou de ideia sobre algumas coisas?

Ele bufou, mas negou-se a responder, e desviou os olhos para não precisar encará-la.

- Foi o que eu pensei - ela falou, tentando esconder a decepção. - Eu ficaria feliz se você nos desse alguma privacidade. Eve e eu pretendemos fazer uma missão em conjunto e você apenas está atrapalhando.

- Levy - Gajeel ainda tentou protestar, porém a expressão dura de Levy forçou-o a recuar. Não estava acostumado a ser tão mal recebido.

- Vamos lá, Gajeel, você ouviu Levy - Mirajane pareceu ter escolhido o momento perfeito para aparecer, impondo gentilmente sua autoridade, e Levy tranquilizou-se com sua chegada. Sabia que ele não protestaria às ordens da maga, porque a respeitava.

Gajeel fitou Eve com raiva, o maxilar rígido, talvez numa tentativa de intimidá-lo. Eve, em contrapartida, não demonstrou qualquer sinal de medo.

Presenteou o moreno com um sorriso que tinha muito de diversão e tomou um gole da sua bebida, como se a interrupção de Gajeel não fosse nada mais do que um aborrecimento passageiro.

Sabendo que tinha perdido a guerra, Gajeel rangeu os dentes, recuou, deu um giro sobre os próprios calcanhares e afastou-se, batendo os pés de modo chamativo, o que atraiu a atenção de Macao e Wakaba, que jogavam pôquer na mesa mais próxima ao balcão, para eles.

O coração de Levy estava batendo de modo desenfreado ao ver o Dragon Slayer afastar-se. Foi como se a aproximação dele houvesse quebrado em milhares de pedaços toda a mágica que algum dia poderia existir entre ela e Eve.

* * *

Quando Gajeel recua, frustrado:

Gajeel irrompeu pela porta da guilda, respirando fundo quando atingiu a saída. Foi como se o ar rançoso de dentro do salão houvesse obstruído seus pulmões. Embora ele não tivesse certeza se parte do seu mal estar provinha do fato de ver Levy sorrir para o membro da Blue Pégasus.

- O que você está fazendo? - Jet, ou Droy, ele nunca sabia ao certo, aproximou-se, exasperado. - Achei que você tivesse ido lá para separá-los.

- Bem, eu não consegui. E daí? - rebateu Gajeel, encarando-o por sobre o ombro, arreganhando os dentes. - Não posso jogá-la sobre o ombro e arrastá-la de lá contra a sua vontade.

- Levy sempre ouvia você - disse o mago, aborrecido.

- Parece que ela não ouve mais.

* * *

Parte quatro: Provocá-lo com a verdade ou "Dar uma dura"

Levy abraçou seu travesseiro, sentada em cima da cama, tentando entender, em meio à desilusão e ao desânimo, como Erza havia sido informada da sua decadente situação romântica. Afinal, Erza não fazia o tipo de mulher que deixava-se comover por palavras ou situações doces. Assim, não fazia ideia de como a Titânia poderia ajudá-la.

Estava frustrada porque, por mais que o pressionasse, Gajeel parecia ainda muito longe de explodir. Não importasse o quanto o espezinhasse, seja com a secura, seja com vestidos curtos, seja com flertes com rapazes desconhecidos, ele recusava-se a admitir que, maldito fosse!, estava errado. Recusava-se a admitir que a queria.

Começava a pensar que talvez ele apenas estivesse equivocado sobre os seus sentimentos. Que gostasse dela, sim, mas mais como uma amiga do que como uma possível namorada.

- Você precisa dar uma dura em Gajeel - disse Erza então, sentando-se na ponta da cama, e cruzou as pernas.

- O quê? - Levy voltou a atenção para ela, apática, ainda um pouco distraída com seu turbilhão de pensamentos.

- Você precisa dar uma dura em Gajeel - repetiu a ruiva, pacientemente. Pousou as mãos sobre o joelho. - Veja, Levy, os homens infelizmente são seres intelectualmente inferiores a nós. Eles reagem de modo mais rápido e eficaz a ordens diretas, porque são pura ação e reação. Preferem as verdades nuas e cruas. Não lidam bem com insinuações.

A Titânia jogou o cabelo por sobre o ombro, virando o rosto para fitá-la.

- Tenho certeza de que todos os outros movimentos feitos por você ajudaram a enfurecê-lo, a trabalhar com seus sentimentos, mas você só vai ter uma reação eficaz quando lhe disser em alto e bom som a verdade e suas condições - explicou. - Você precisa cobrar uma solução.

Levy suspirou, um pouco indecisa, porque, apesar de reconhecer a verdade nas palavras de Erza, sabia que Gajeel não lidava bem com a pressão.

- Tenho medo de que, se eu for com muita sede ao pote, ele recue.

- É um risco que você tem que correr - admitiu Erza, estoica. - Se Gajeel tiver medo de ousar, infelizmente eu preciso dizer que nada do que você faça ou tente fazer vai ser o suficiente para forçá-lo a reagir. Assim, será melhor que você saiba o quanto antes se deve continuar tentando ou se deve esquecê-lo definitivamente.

Levy anuiu, de repente percebendo que havia muita verdade nas palavras da ruiva. Se era verdade que não tinha nenhuma chance com Gajeel, deveria saber enquanto é tempo, para que pudesse superar.

- Você está certa. Obrigada pelo conselho, Erza.

Naquela tarde, enquanto se arrumava para a ir para a guilda, optou por roupas confortáveis pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez em dias.

Seu coração batia de modo frenético em seu peito, não apenas pelo nervosismo, mas também pelo medo.

Deslizando os olhos pelo grande salão, encontrou Gajeel e Lily sentados numa mesa do fundo, quase perdidos em meio às sombras, e seguiu até eles com passadas curtas, mastigando o lábio inferior, tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade.

- Precisamos conversar - disse, quando o moreno ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la. - Em particular, se você não se importa, Lily - virou-se para o gato, arriscando um sorriso.

- Você é sempre bem vinda, Levy - Lily sorriu, amigável, e largou sua caneca de cerveja, saltando para o chão. - Vou estar com Erza, caso vocês precisem de mim.

Os olhos vermelhos de Gajeel estavam cheios de amargura ao encará-la e, pela expressão sóbria de seu rosto, Levy podia dizer com certeza que ele não se encontrava de bom humor. Mas, bem, ele raramente se encontrava de bom humor, de modo que estava habituada a lidar com ele nos seus dias ruins.

- O que você quer? - ele indagou, asperamente, tomando um gole da sua bebida. - Achei que eu não fosse nada mais do que um estorvo para você.

- Eu quero saber o que você quer de mim - disse Levy, após tomar um longo fôlego.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu quero saber se você eventualmente vai desistir de agir como um completo imbecil e vai ficar comigo ou se vai deixar seu medo estúpido ficar entre nós para sempre - ela explicou, seca. - Você disse que não queria mais do que amizade. Bem, eu respeitei sua decisão. Mas você dá todos os sinais contrários. Você me quer ou não? Qual é a sua, Gajeel?

Gajeel ficou em silêncio por um segundo.

- Eu não mudei de ideia sobre nós - disse, encolhendo os ombros, sem fitá-la. - Mesmo assim, não quer dizer que deixei de querer o melhor para você. Só estou tentando garantir que você esteja segura, que você não faça nada de que se arrependerá mais tarde. De que não vai ficar com ninguém ou fazer algo que não quer fazer apenas porque precisa provar algo para mim.

Ela encarou-o, incrédula e decepcionada.

- Você sabia? - indagou, num fio de voz.

- Yeah - ele respondeu, sem esconder o desconforto. - Lluvia me contou.

Levy mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar controlar a vontade de chorar. É claro, Lluvia deveria ter escutado algo na Fairy Hills, já que quase todas suas ocupantes haviam tentado ajudá-la, de um modo ou de outro, e Lluvia era, acima de tudo, mais íntima de Gajeel do que dela.

- Mesmo depois de tudo isso, tentando me proteger até de mim mesma... Deus, como você consegue ser tão cego e idiota e não ver que você é o melhor para mim? - rebateu, com raiva. Deslizou o dorso da mão sobre os olhos, limpando as lágrimas. - Erza estava certa, afinal de contas. Eu não posso lutar por nós dois, Gajeel. Você só vê o que você quiser ver. Eu não vou mais importunar você. Estou desistindo.

- Baixinha - Gajeel estendeu a mão, segurando a dela entre sua, e acariciou-a com uma surpreendente gentileza. - Nada entre nós precisa mudar. Deixe-me continuar com você.

Ela sentiu seu coração apertar ao sentir a pele áspera dele contra a dela. Parecia tão quente, tão certo. Eles pareciam se encaixar tão bem um no outro, como se fossem a peça que faltava no seu quebra-cabeças. Será que ela era a única a perceber aquilo?

- Não - disse, num murmúrio, rompendo o contato entre eles. - Você me machucou muito mais com sua rejeição do que quando lutou contra mim.

Ele recuou, parecendo ter sido atingido por um soco.

- Algumas semanas atrás, você disse que tinha medo de falar demais e me ferir. Ou falar de menos e me ferir. Que você estava esperando pelo momento em que eu iria olhar para você e lhe dizer para me deixar em paz para sempre... - Levy respirou fundo, encarando-o.

Gajeel apertou os lábios quando a compreensão chegou em seus olhos.

- Não faça isso, baixinha - pediu, a expressão contorcida de dor.

- Me deixe em paz, Gajeel.

Ela deu as costas, afastando-se, os cabelos dançando atrás de si.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, minha primeira GajeelLevy. Cara, amo esses dois! A química entre eles é demais. Espero ter feito jus!

A princípio a fanfic terá duas partes. A próxima já está lá pela metade. Também estou trabalhando no Epílogo de Apaixonando, para os que acompanham. Acreditem se quiserem, havia esquecido completamente dele (não ando escrevendo muito ultimamente). Então a qualquer momento ele pinta por aí.

Deixem comentários! Nos vemos no próximo, e último, capítulo! ;)


	2. Parte II

PARTE II: OS SENTIMENTOS

* * *

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

_(Eu sou a única que te faz rir_

_Quando você está quase chorando_

_Eu sei suas músicas favoritas_

_E você me conta sobre seus sonhos_

_Acho que eu sei aonde você pertence_

_Acho que eu sei que é comigo)_

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

* * *

Quando todo o plano vai por água abaixo:

Levy encolheu-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro novamente, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

Lucy, acomodada ao seu lado, deslizou os dedos pelos seus cabelos numa tentativa de tranquilizá-la, murmurando palavras de conforto.

Cana e Erza estavam sentadas nas poltronas debaixo da janela, em silêncio, respeitando sua dor. Elas não eram reconhecidas pela gentileza dos seus gestos, de modo que concluíram que a mudez, mesclada à constância, seria sua maneira de ajudar.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco melhor por saber que, mesmo sem Gajeel, teria amigas para protegê-la.

* * *

Quando Gajeel é desprezado por todas as mulheres da guilda:

Nos últimos dias, Gajeel sentia-se como se estivesse num campo minado sempre que colocava os pés na sede da Fairy Tail. Nenhuma das garotas lançava um mísero olhar na sua direção. Quando por ventura eram obrigadas a falar com ele, suas palavras eram cheias de secura. Era como se tivesse maldita lepra.

Erza negara-se a treinar com ele ou com Lily. Lucy impediu que Natsu se aproximasse, distraindo-o com qualquer promessa estúpida o suficiente para convencê-lo. Cana sequer convidou-o para participar do seu ritual diário de bebedeira. Evergreen mandou-o ficar longe, ameaçando torná-lo pedra. Lisanna empinou o nariz quando esbarrou nela sem querer.

Frustrado, sentou-se numa das mesas perto de Elfman e Gray, sedento, mas com o copo vazio, porque, de repente, Mirajane parecia surda aos seus pedidos.

- O que há com essas malditas mulheres? - rugiu, passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando controlar a vontade de quebrar a mesa com um soco.

- Você fez Levy chorar - disse Gray, a sobrancelha arqueada, como se isso explicasse tudo. - Nunca faça uma das garotas da guilda chorar, Gajeel, ou todas elas farão você se arrepender amargamente pela sua má decisão.

Gajeel olhou ao redor, amargo.

Pensava em Levy quando acordava, durante o dia, quando ia para a cama. Seu peito apertava diante da simples perspectiva de fazê-la chorar. Tudo o que havia tentado fazer fora protegê-la. Tentar evitar que se machucasse. Porque sabia que a faria chorar muitas outras vezes se cedesse. Por que estava sendo castigado, se tudo o que fizera fora tentar ser altruísta?

Era um bruto, essa era sua natureza. Era mal humorado na maior parte do tempo. Não tinha palavras amáveis. Era incapaz de ser gentil. Como poderia cuidar, mimar, amar devidamente Levy, tão dócil, criativa, inteligente? Nada do que fizesse seria suficiente.

Tinha medo de decepcioná-la. Tinha medo de não ser o bastante.

- Você acha que eu estou fodidamente feliz? - rebateu, arreganhando os dentes. - Caralho, eu não estou me divertindo. Não estou me divertindo nada, se você quer saber. Mas eu fiz o que eu devia fazer. Eu protegi Levy. Não importa se ela acha isso bom ou ruim. Nem sempre nós temos tudo o que queremos.

- Um homem deve sempre fazer o que acha certo - Elfman concordou, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Ah, Gajeel... - Gray suspirou, coçando o queixo. - Gostar de alguém envolve certos riscos, cara. Não estou dizendo que você fez a escolha errada deixando-a partir. Se você realmente acredita que é o melhor para ela, tudo bem. Porém, precisa encarar o fato de que eventualmente Levy vai superar você. Eventualmente Levy vai encontrar outra pessoa. E você não vai poder mais protegê-la.

- O que você está dizendo? - Gajeel vociferou, com raiva. - Eu sempre vou estar por perto.

- E daí? - o mago de gelo encolheu os ombros, indiferente. - Estar por perto não significa que você vai poder protegê-la. Se alguém machucá-la, você poderá vingá-la. Você não poderá protegê-la. Você não será capaz de impedir seu futuro namorado de tomar más decisões. Entende o que eu quero dizer? Você não ficou com ela porque tinha medo de feri-la. Bem, quando ela ficar com outra pessoa, você vai alimentar o mesmo medo. Com a desvantagem de que não poderá tentar evitar.

Gajeel ficou calado, aceitando a amarga verdade daquela declaração.

No começo, pensara que tê-la por perto seria o bastante para ajudar a afastar qualquer pretendente mal intencionado. Que poderia ter tudo sob controle. Conforme os dias passavam, porém, começou a convencer-se de que não poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, porque não considerara a peça principal daquele quebra-cabeças: Levy.

Quando Levy usou suas palavras contra ele, sentiu como se estivesse a um passo de desmoronar. Nada nunca havia doído daquela maneira.

- Você jogou pelo ralo sua chance de ficar com Levy com medo de fazer burrada, mas os outros caras da vida dela também podem fazer burrada - apontou Gray. - Ficar com você, ficar com outra pessoa, vai dar na mesma. Os riscos seriam os mesmos. Exceto que você gosta dela muito mais do que qualquer outro um dia vá gostar, pelo menos eu acho, então, tecnicamente falando, as chances de machucá-la são bem inferiores.

Fechando os olhos, Gajeel apoiou as costas contra o encosto da cadeira, soltando um profundo suspiro. De repente sentia-se malditamente cansado.

Havia fodido tudo.

* * *

Quando Gajeel tenta consertar sua burrada:

Ele tocou a campainha da Fairy Hills pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Embora visse movimentos pela janela, ninguém parecia interessado em atendê-lo. Com o tratamento de silêncio que vinha recebendo, não podia dizer que estava exatamente surpreso.

Sentou-se nas escadas que levavam à entrada da residência. Alguma hora alguém teria que sair. Ou entrar. Só precisava ter paciência.

* * *

Quando as garotas tentam seguir sua rotina com Gajeel sentado na porta:

Cana secou o cabelo castanho numa toalha, suspirando.

Lançou uma olhadela pela janela. Havia anoitecido, mas Gajeel continuava sentado na porta da casa, os braços cruzados, estoico e imóvel, muito embora horas tivessem se passado desde que chegara.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar aí por quanto tempo? - perguntou Erza, os braços cruzados, uma expressão impassível. - Levy já...?

- Ela já viu - disse Cana, os lábios crispados. Largou a toalha na guarda da cadeira, seguindo para o guarda-roupas. Tinha um encontro com Laxus naquela noite e não queria chegar atrasada. Ele tinha por hábito puni-la quando o fazia. - Lluvia tentou convencê-la a atender a porta para Gajeel.

No hall, Lluvia abriu a porta, atraindo a atenção de Gajeel para si. Ele fitou-a por sobre o ombro, algo de esperança em sua expressão. Perdeu o ânimo no momento em que percebeu quem era. Ou melhor, quem _não _era.

A maga da água não se deixou acuar e, seguindo pela varanda, abaixou-se, sentando-se ao lado do moreno nos degraus. Estendeu-lhe a bandeja.

- Lluvia preparou para você - disse, com um pequeno sorriso. - Coma.

Ele aceitou a oferta, levando um oniguiri à boca. Embora nunca houvessem sido particularmente próximos na Phantom Lord, a entrada na Fairy Tail acabou por aproximá-los. Gajeel não estava certo se era porque ambos se sentiam como estranhos no ninho, em meio àquela alegria e àquele companheirismo que lhes era tão estranho e incomum, ou se era porque a própria guilda havia lhes ensinado a sentir coisas diferentes do que costumavam sentir até então.

Em minutos ele havia devorado toda a comida, inclusive o pacote de pregos que Elfman comprara para pendurar alguns quadros para Evergreen há algumas semanas. Lluvia cozinhava malditamente bem. Era surpreendente que Gray houvesse resistido aos seus encantos até então.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio confortável, fitando o céu estrelado, por algum tempo.

- Lluvia conversou com Levy-san - confessou a maga a certa altura, suavemente. Enrolou os dedos indicadores, como fazia quando estava nervosa ou acuada ou apenas distraída. - Ela ainda não quer falar com Gajeel-kun. Mas se lhe der mais algum tempo...

- Tudo bem - concordou Gajeel, sem criar muitas resistências. Esperava por algo como aquilo.

Anuiu, sério, e voltou-se para encará-la.

- Diga a Levy que vou esperar até que ela se sinta preparada para conversar comigo - pediu. - Eu vou estar bem aqui.

Lluvia concordou, um pouco surpresa com sua determinação ferrenha. Sorriu e levantou-se, deixando-o só outra vez.

No dia seguinte, Gajeel ainda estava lá.

Erza desviou dele para que pudesse ir para a guilda. Tinha uma missão Rank S a esperando e não podia evitar sair de casa. Aproveitou que ele estava dormindo, meio dobrado, meio esticado, sobre a varanda, para passar desapercebida.

Durante a tarde, ele desapareceu durante uma ou duas horas, mas voltou logo depois, de banho tomado e aparentemente bem acompanhado. Estava sendo escoltado por Lily, Elfman e Gray e os quatro ficaram jogando cartas por cerca de metade da tarde, até a chegada de Evergreen, que arrastou o namorado, ou o que quer que eles fossem, para longe.

Outra vez, Lluvia preparou um lanche para eles, muito mais elaborado do que os simples oniguiris do dia anterior. Afinal, Gray encontrava-se presente.

Gajeel passou o anoitecer sozinho. Laxus, que trazia Cana para casa após um encontro, fez-lhe companhia durante metade da noite. Eles dividiram uma garrafa de saquê e ficaram bêbados juntos. Só pararam de cantar quando Evergreen colocou a cabeça para fora da janela, mandando-os calar a boca.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Gajeel outra vez foi para casa, mas voltou no horário de almoço.

Macao, Romeo e Wakaba apareceram a certa altura, trazendo alguns petiscos do bar da guilda.

- Eu não aguento mais - gemeu Cana, quando o sol já se punha, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Em algum momento, a situação acabou por se tornar um tipo de festa. Embora, deixe-me acrescentar, não fosse muito surpreendente que uma situação acabasse por se tornar um tipo de festa na Fairy Tail.

Os homens começaram a se reunir na varanda para jogar dados, tocar violão, inclusive treinar, destruindo metade do jardim tão gentilmente plantado por Wendy. A entrada da Fairy Hill estava sempre superlotada. Para desespero de Cana, era difícil passar incógnita.

Ela não gostava que ninguém ficasse sabendo do que acontecia no seu dia a dia. Não quando não sabia em que estúpido estágio estava seu relacionamento, ou pseudorelacionamento, com Laxus. Não quando existia a possibilidade de Gildarts descobrir sobre eles a qualquer minuto e desintegrar metade da cidade para proteger sua gentil, mas definitivamente suposta honra.

- Será que eles não vão embora nunca? - esbravejou, exasperada, para Evergreen, que ergueu a cabeça, parando de lixar as unhas.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que sim, mas a essa altura do campeonato acho que já duvido muito - a morena ajeitou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz, distraída. - Erza e Wendy têm sorte de estar em missão.

- Deus! - gritou Cana, sentando-se de súbito, furiosa. - Gajeel não tem que mijar ou algo assim? Ele sai daqui só uma vez por dia. Às vezes nem isso.

- Ah, a biologia dos homens... Eu não vejo Elfman usar o toalete com sequer 1/3 da frequência que eu uso - Evergreen sacudiu a mão, aparentemente conformada. Ela havia ameaçado transformar todos em pedra na noite anterior, mas Elfman parecia ser um daqueles que mais estava se divertindo com a bagunça, de modo que estava com as mãos meio que atadas para interferir.

Iria ser boazinha e deixá-lo ter um pouco de ação. Quem sabe Cana atuasse como a vadia recalcada daquela vez e acabasse com a alegria de todo mundo. Estava cansada de ser a estraga-prazer.

- Chega! Chega! - Cana levantou-se alguns segundos depois, exatamente como esperado, sacudindo os braços com uma intensidade gigantesca. - É o suficiente. Eu não aguento mais. Se Levy não for lá fora agora mesmo e der um jeito nisso, juro, eu juro que vou matar aquele Dragon Slayer.

Mas Levy não foi lá fora, por mais que as garotas houvessem tentado convencê-la. E assim se passou mais um dia.

Wendy voltou na quarta-feira, acompanhada de Charlie. Natsu, Happy e Gajeel estavam dormindo na varanda, esticados e ocupando quase toda a entrada, roncando, como se aquele fosse o lugar mais confortável do mundo para um cochilo.

Depois de quase três semanas fora, ela estava cansada demais para questionar sobre a falta de lógica das ações dos membros da Fairy Tail, portanto apenas desviou deles com o máximo de cuidado possível, abriu a porta da residência e entrou, preferindo ignorar o fato de que, por algum estranho motivo, as flores que havia plantado nas soleiras e debaixo da macieira estavam completamente pisoteadas e destruídas, pobrezinhas.

A casa estava silenciosa, embora fossem já duas da tarde, o que era estranho. Como acontecia na sede da guilda, Fairy Hill nunca estava silenciosa.

Ela tomou uma ducha e comeu alguma coisa antes de ir em busca de respostas. Encontrou Evergreen secando o cabelo no quarto.

- Ah, oi, Wendy - disse a mulher, distraída, sua voz quase completamente apagada pelo ruído do secador. - Como foi a missão?

- Tudo bem - Wendy quase precisou gritar para ser ouvida. Apoiou a mão sobre o batente da porta, mordendo o lábio inferior. - O que está acontecendo? Por que Natsu e Gajeel estão dormindo na frente da nossa porta? Onde estão todas as garotas?

Dando um suspiro profundo, Evergreen desligou o aparelho, virando-se para olhá-la.

- Gajeel está morando na nossa soleira há cerca de uma semana, eu acho. Talvez um pouco mais. Eu não sei. Perdi a noção do tempo depois de duas noites sem conseguir pregar os olhos - ela apertou os lábios, um pouco mal-humorada. - Ele e os rapazes passam a madrugada fazendo algazarra na frente da Fairy Hills, então todas passaram a dormir quando eles dormem.

A morena franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Mas por quê?

Evergreen encolheu os ombros por um momento. Parecia tão difícil explicar todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos em poucas palavras.

- Gajeel levou um pé na bunda de Levy e resolveu correr atrás do prejuízo. Levy até então não quis vê-lo, de modo que nós estamos sendo obrigadas a aturá-lo até que decida fazê-lo - fez um gesto de enfado, revirando os olhos. - Estamos esperando que Erza volte para chutar seu traseiro. É difícil forçá-lo a se mover. Aquele bastardo é mais forte do que parece.

- Ah, é uma prova de amor - concluiu Wendy, dando um pequeno sorriso apaixonado.

- Já está mais para uma prova de paciência, mas sim, você pode dizer isso.

* * *

Quando os homens decidem conversar sobre isso:

**Conversa 1:**

- Vocês podem, por favor, parar de trazer o nome da Cana para qualquer assunto que falemos? - Laxus passou a mão pelo cabelo, um pouco exasperado. Desde que Fried e Bixlow haviam descoberto sobre seus encontros casuais com a maga, os dois não paravam de atormentá-lo com indiretas.

Era uma sorte que Cana ainda não soubesse que estava sendo alvo de piadinhas infames. Ele tinha um pouco de medo do que lhe aconteceria se a morena descobrisse. Desde que adquirira o poder do Fairy Glitter, ela convertera-se de um perigo em potencial para uma ameaça confirmada.

- É divertido ver você ficar vermelho. Isso nunca aconteceu antes – Bixlow soltou a risada dramática e exagerada que costumava caracterizá-lo.

Fried deu um meio sorriso e cruzou os braços, apoiando-os sobre a mesa de madeira.

- O que você pretende fazer quando Gildarts descobrir?

- Eu pretendo que Gildarts nunca descubra.

**Conversa 2:**

Bem mais tarde, deixando a guilda, Macao e Max se dividiam entre fumar, esfregar o queixo e suspirar durante o caminho que os levaria para casa.

- Isso é ruim. Muito ruim - apontou o primeiro, com uma careta. - Quanto mais romântico Gajeel for, mais altas serão as expectativas das mulheres. Será que ninguém ainda percebeu que isso só dificulta as nossas chances?

Desde que aquela loucura começara, era como se quase todas as mulheres tivessem sido afetadas pelo desenrolar do grandioso gesto romântico. Exceto por Cana, Erza e Evergreen, é claro, porque era sabido que elas não eram exatamente adeptas do romantismo.

Agora era como se as mulheres houvessem passado a respeitar Gajeel. Não, era como se elas houvessem começado a ver o Dragon Slayer de um jeito completamente diferente de alguns dias atrás.

- Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha com os caras, Max. De agora em diante, os membros do sexo masculino dessa guilda devem solicitar aprovação dos demais para realizar grandes gestos. E um nunca pode acontecer em decorrência do outro e em intervalos de tempo menores do que seis meses. Nós não queremos que as garotas fiquem todas cheias de expectativas. Elas ficam mais suscetíveis quando desiludidas.

**Conversa 3:**

- Então, Gray – Wakaba e Nab deslizaram para as cadeiras vazias ao lado do mago do gelo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de modo muito impróprio. – Eu e Nab gostaríamos de saber em que lugar do caminho você se transformou nesse doce e romântico garoto.

Nab caiu na gargalhada diante da expressão surpresa de Gray.

- O que você está dizendo, Wakaba? – ele vociferou, os punhos apertados, voltando os olhos para o loiro.

- Nós só estávamos pensando no que você fez para ficar tão sentimental – afirmou Nab, dando um tapa sobre o seu ombro, limpando as lágrimas. – Quero dizer, foi no clube de tricô? Erza está obrigando vocês a participarem de uma terapia de família? Ou talvez você esteja integrando uma reunião secreta de mulherzinhas para discutir os corações partidos e aprendeu uma coisa ou duas?

- Será que nós precisamos tirar uma ficha e esperar a nossa vez para receber dicas de como conquistar garotas? – indagou Wakaba, aparentando estar pensativo.

**Conversa 4:**

Embora os homens de modo geral estivessem se sentindo um pouco intimidados pelo gesto de Gajeel, Elfman tomou sua postura como exemplo.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar se eu encher o quarto dela de flores? – indagava, caminhando ao lado de Alzack pelas ruas de Magnólia, a mão no queixo. – Quero dizer, ela vive dizendo que é uma rosa, o que quer que isso signifique. Ou talvez eu deva encher a casa inteira?

- É, não, Elfman... – Alzack se adiantou para negar a sugestão. – Seria realmente exagerado. De um modo ruim. Não se esqueça de que ela divide a casa com outras garotas.

- Alzack, um homem não pode ter medo de ser exagerado – disse Elfman, pousando a mão sobre as costas do pistoleiro. – Além disso, eu trouxe você para que pudesse pensar em algo realmente romântico para mim. Bisca vive dizendo que você nunca decepcionou nesse quesito. Vamos lá, homem, me dê uma luz.

- Por que você não começa com uma joia? – sugeriu Alzack, com um suspiro. – Algo simples, para começar. Uma pulseira de ouro branco ou um par de brincos.

- É isso! – gritou Elfman, concordando entusiasticamente. – Um anel de diamantes será!

- Não, não, Elfman! – gritou Alzack, exasperado, correndo na direção do homem, que saiu em disparada na direção da loja de joias que havia no final da quadra.

* * *

Quando Levy resolve sair da cama:

Levy encarou o rosto adormecido de Gajeel pela janela.

Ela já havia perdido a conta dos dias em que ele estivera parado na sua varanda. Precisava admitir que era uma demonstração e tanto de calma, considerando sua personalidade impaciente. Normalmente ele teria começado a bater o pé, desconfortável, e teria jogado tudo para o alto em uma hora ou duas.

Embora seu coração lhe pedisse para dar uma chance e ouvir o que ele tinha para falar, uma parte sua estava reticente. Havia doído muito tomar a decisão que tomara.

Não queria criar expectativas apenas para se decepcionar outra vez.

Por que Gajeel não havia deixado as coisas como estavam? O que ele supostamente tinha para lhe dizer que não havia dito até então? Ela já estava familiarizada com todas as suas respostas e justificativas patéticas.

Suspirando, resolveu banhar-se e vestir algo que não fosse um pijama.

Arrumou cuidadosamente o cabelo molhado cerca de meia hora depois, tentando adiar ao máximo o confronto que estava por vir, e alisou a camiseta branca cerca de sete ou oito vezes antes de concluir que já não havia como melhorar sua aparência impecável.

Podia ouvir Evergreen e Wendy conversando, mas optou por ignorá-las naquele momento. Com o transcorrer dos dias, a baderna provocada pelos homens da guilda na frente da casa fez com que as garotas ficassem impacientes para livrar-se de Gajeel, de um modo ou de outro.

Levy temia que se dissesse que estava indo falar com ele fosse obrigada a conviver com uma multidão de curiosos ao seu redor.

Desceu as escadas que levavam ao andar inferior e abriu a porta com um suave clique.

Happy estava dormindo sobre a barriga de Natsu, que encontrava-se esparramado na varanda, os braços e as pernas abertos, a boca escancarada, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca. Mesmo assim, era adorável à sua maneira. Tinha uma expressão de inocência que fazia com que ela tivesse vontade de apertar suas bochechas.

Gajeel, por outro lado, possuía o cenho franzido e os lábios apertados, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Ela sentiu raiva de si mesma por preocupar-se com ele. Depois de todas aquelas palavras duras, pensara que não devia mais perder tempo investindo num relacionamento sem futuro. Pensara que deixar-se envolver por Gajeel havia sido um erro. Mas dias na cama não ajudaram a atenuar em nada a intensidade dos seus sentimentos. Ao contrário, apenas fizeram com que a saudade apertasse em seu peito.

Abaixou-se ao seu lado, cutucando o centro da sua testa, entre as suas sobrancelhas. As rugas de despreocupação se desfizeram quase que num passe de mágica.

- Gajeel – chamou, numa voz dura, embora baixa, temendo despertar Natsu.

Ela precisou chamá-lo mais duas vezes para fazê-lo acordar.

Ele piscou, desconfortável com a súbita claridade, e demorou a percebê-la. Quando o fez, porém, sentou-se rapidamente, sua expressão demonstrando um alívio tão intenso que era como se tivesse realizado seu maior desejo.

- Baixinha... – começou, suavemente.

- Venha – Levy não deixou que ele terminasse. Levantando-se, acenou com a cabeça para a lateral da casa. As plantas de Wendy estavam machucadas e pisoteadas, mas o local ainda era suficientemente agradável para inspirar serenidade. E isso era algo que estava precisando. – Não queremos acordar Natsu e Happy.

Ambos seguiram para debaixo da árvore, escondendo-se do sol sob os galhos frondosos.

Ela observou ao redor, respirando fundo, começando a se arrepender pelo embate direto. Não tinha certeza se um mês ou um ano ou um milênio seriam o bastante para fazer com que superasse o peso do olhar do Dragon Slayer.

- Você tem cinco minutos, Gajeel.

- Levy – ele hesitou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu sinto muito.

Levy sacudiu a cabeça numa concordância distante. Mesmo que não quisesse, era difícil ficar brava com Gajeel. Ele tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse fazer. Conformara-se com isso. Sabia como era cabeça quente, como dizia as coisas sem pensar e se arrependia logo depois. Mas, bem, no calor do momento é onde surgiam as verdades.

Houve um pesado e estranho silêncio entre eles, algo que nunca antes compartilharam. Sempre parecia haver a camaradagem, em primeiro lugar, que suprimia qualquer sensação de desconforto.

- Isso é tudo? – questionou, voltando-se para fitá-lo, uma expressão em branco.

O semblante dele estava ligeiramente atormentado e anuviado, muito mais do que o comum, e Levy não soube dizer se havia algum amor ali ou apenas um sentimento de culpa. Não sabia de muitas coisas com relação a Gajeel.

- Eu... – o moreno suspirou. – Baixinha, eu quero ficar com você. Como eu não poderia querer você? Deus, você é tão pequena e deliciosa! Eu só... Eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de não ser inteligente o bastante. De não ser forte o bastante para proteger você. Eu não sei, eu tenho... medo de tantas coisas com relação a nós dois. Eu nunca me senti assim.

O coração de Levy falhou uma batida ao ouvi-lo.

- Você... Você quer ficar comigo? – indagou, o lábio inferior tremendo, uma parte feliz, uma parte temerosa de que aquela fosse apenas mais uma declaração que ele estava fazendo e que antecederia algo que seria um verdadeiro banho de água fria.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso mordaz, como se estivesse incrédulo com a sua reação.

- É claro que eu quero – garantiu, esfregando a nuca com força. – Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para mim do que você. O problema é que eu consigo pensar em um milhar de caras mais adequados para você do que eu.

Levy se jogou nos braços dele, soluçando. Gajeel enrolou os braços ao seu redor, prendendo-a contra seu peito quase imediatamente.

- Ah, meu Deus, você é tão idiota – ela falou, meio soluçante, o rosto escondido contra o tecido da camiseta dele. – Como no mundo poderia existir alguém melhor do que você? Eu não me importo com coisas como inteligência ou força. Você é perfeito para mim. Eu adoro você. Eu acho que eu posso... amar você. Você só precisa deixar.

- Me amar? – ele repetiu, como se testasse a sonoridade daquela frase, enterrando o nariz no pescoço dela, espalhando arrepios ao longo da sua espinha. Eles nunca tinham estado tão próximos. Isso fazia com que Levy se perguntasse no porquê, se o mísero contato era simplesmente delicioso. – Eu acho que ninguém nunca me amou antes.

- Bem, nunca é tarde para começar – Levy ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo.

Gajeel limpou as lágrimas do seu rosto com os polegares.

- Estou ansioso por isso – admitiu, com um sorriso torto que fez com que as bochechas dela corassem de excitação e embaraço. Ele era bonito demais para se ter o redor. Fazia com que Levy sentisse que metade dos seus pensamentos se perdia antes mesmo de se completar.

Fungando, com uma pequena risada, ela ficou na ponta dos pés para que pudesse alcançar os lábios dele com os seus. O contato teve todo o efeito esperado: foi como abrir as portas do paraíso.

* * *

Quando o romance atinge Gajeel:

Gajeel sentiu seu estômago revirar de um jeito muito impróprio, como se tivesse comido metal com ferrugem, e choques se espalharam pelo seu corpo. O perfume natural de Levy, seu perfume preferido no maldito mundo inteiro, espalhou-se em seu nariz, quase o embriagando.

Deslizou a língua contra os dentes dela, pedindo passagem, e não demorou a ser atendido.

Deveria dar um prêmio a Gray por uni-los. Um prêmio não, três prêmios, mil prêmios, uma imensidão de prêmios. Tinha uma dívida eterna com o bastardo. Em pensar que sua garota poderia estar nos braços daquele loirinho estúpido da Blue Pegasus ou qualquer outro dos seus companheiros tarados naquele momento.

Levy soltou uma pequena risadinha quando ele deixou uma trilha de beijos que ia da sua bochecha até seu pescoço e que quase fez com que ele tivesse vontade de devorá-la.

Cara, dali adiante tinha um voto de lealdade eterno com o cubo de gelo.

* * *

Quando Levy acha que tudo está certo:

As primeiras semanas se passaram como num passe de mágica.

Ela não podia sequer arriscar o pé fora de casa sem que os braços fortes de Gajeel a rodeassem. Até mesmo uma curta separação era motivo para beijos no pescoço, mordidas no lábio inferior e grunhidos roucos e excitantes ao pé do seu ouvido.

Era como se ele não pudesse tirar as mãos dela por um minuto sequer. E Levy não se permitiria reclamar nem em mil anos por todo aquele excesso de carícias. Ter o Dragon Slayer por perto era tão fantástico que ela tinha a impressão de que nunca se cansaria. Nunca deixaria de sentir as borboletas em seu estômago. Nunca pararia de sentir o tremor, o calor, os arrepios.

O corpo sólido de Gajeel parecia se encaixar perfeitamente ao dela. Havia sido feita para estar ali.

Eles andavam se beijando tanto que ela ficou com o queixo sensível por roçar na barba por fazer dele.

Em certo momento, Gray declarou que eles eram insuportáveis de se ter ao redor, de modo que todos meio que mantinham uma distância segura, preparados para bater em retirada quando as coisas começassem a esquentar. E se havia algo que se tornara de conhecimento público era de que sim, eventualmente elas esquentariam.

Eles se agarravam na dispensa da guilda, na porta da Fairy Hills, embaixo de uma árvore, durante um simples passeio.

Preocupado com sua desatenção, Makarov os proibiu de pegar missões em conjunto, de modo que eles não pegaram missão nenhuma. Não que Levy se importasse. Tinha economias que durariam algum tempo.

Gajeel não era particularmente romântico, mas compensava a falta de jeito com palavras com demonstrações silenciosas de afeto. Sabia exatamente onde beijar para provocar arrepios ao pé da sua espinha, onde acariciar para fazê-la se contorcer e a técnica certa, a medida certa entre apertar e arranhar, o suficiente para deixá-la trêmula e ofegante.

Assim, para ela, aquele era o relacionamento perfeito.

* * *

Quando Gajeel começa a ter problemas com controle:

Para Gajeel, por outro lado, as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas assim que as mãos de Levy aprenderam a brincar.

Ela deslizava os dedinhos suaves pela sua nuca enquanto o beijava, dedilhava os músculos dos seus ombros, puxava seu cabelo, amassava sua roupa. A boca vermelha e úmida era uma tentação, um vício. Se ficasse muito tempo separado dela, tinha a impressão de que começava a morrer aos poucos.

Quando a apertava o corpo pequeno contra o seu, parecia que se incendiaria no mesmo instante – sensação muito mais forte e perturbadora do que a provocada pelas chamas de Natsu, só pra constar. E terminar as sessões de beijo era uma tortura... tortuosa.

Sentia que precisava de controle. Seus dedos brejeiros insistiam em pinicar quando se aproximava da curva dos seios de Levy, querendo mais, e ele precisava respirar fundo e dizer a si mesmo "Para, porra". O que, bem, era um pouco constrangedor e muito, muito frustrante.

Depois de saber como a língua macia dela podia dedilhar com perfeição todos os detalhes do seu pescoço, Gajeel passou a precisar de banhos frios.

Todo encontro terminava com uma ducha.

Ele se sentia tão quente que pensava estar já a um passo de mudar seu elemento de magia. E se isso não era enlouquecer, não sabia o que poderia ser.

Naquele fim de tarde, enquanto Levy suspirava sob o seu corpo ao sentir sua mão acariciar a cintura fina, Gajeel precisou rilhar os dentes e afastar a cabeça, tomando uma pequena pausa. Sentia que outras partes suas pareciam muito mais interessadas em sair para brincar do que criança na frente de parque de diversões. E isso, bem, isso não era bom.

- Qual o problema? – Levy perguntou, a voz doce, os olhos brilhantes, as bochechas coradas, vendo-o fechar os olhos.

- Nada – ele deixou-se cair ao seu lado sobre os lençóis da cama desarrumada, exausto. – Eu só... Preciso de um minuto. Só isso.

Ela sorriu, girando o corpo sobre a cama e encaixando-se na curva do braço dele.

Gajeel brincou com os cabelos dela, o coração batendo freneticamente no peito, tentando reaver a tranquilidade outra vez. Não, merda. Concluiu que seria impossível.

- Talvez eu deva sair em missão – disse, hesitante. Necessitava aprender a lidar com aquilo. Não queria que Levy pensasse que era um animal, incapaz de se controlar. Estavam juntos há tão pouco tempo. Qualquer excesso de liberdade parecia muito equivocado. Seus hormônios traidores, porém, não pensavam o mesmo.

- Por quê? – Levy ergueu a cabeça, fazendo um biquinho. – Você está com a dispensa cheia – gesticulou, na direção da mesma. Lily sempre se encarregava de fazer compras. – Além disso, sempre posso criar um pouco de ferro de primeira qualidade para você – baixou os lábios, deslizando-os numa carícia pelo queixo de Gajeel com uma risadinha.

Ele expirou profundamente, esfregando a cabeça.

- É, mas... Só que... – apertou os olhos, tentando pensar numa desculpa coerente. Era difícil pensar quando tinha o cheiro dela inebriando seus sentidos. – Talvez seja bom. Você tem negligenciado seus amigos. Além disso, não quero que você se canse de mim.

Levy fitou-o, corada, mordendo a boca, contendo um sorriso sapeca.

Gajeel engoliu um gemido. Nos últimos dias, até mesmo as expressões pensativas dela tinham por hábito excitá-lo. E, caso não a conhecesse como conhecia, diria, sem sombras de dúvidas, que ela fazia tudo de caso pensado para provocá-lo.

- Ah, não, eu nunca vou enjoar de você – ela confessou, brincando com a gola da camisa dele. – Mas se você quiser ir, então vá. Jet e Droy vão ficar felizes com um pouco de atenção. Só não demore demais. Ou vou morrer de saudades.

Puxando-a outra vez para seus braços, Gajeel a ouviu rir enquanto rolava por sobre o corpo feminino, prendendo-a pelos braços. Afundou o rosto no pescoço macio, querendo devorá-la inteira.

- Matar você de saudades... – murmurou, depositando um beijo curto e úmido debaixo da orelha feminina, o tipo de beijo que, havia aprendido bem, fazia sua baixinha tremer. Grunhiu diante do som delicioso do gemido dela. – Pode ficar despreocupada. Não está nos meus planos.

Assim, Gajeel partiu em missão.

* * *

Quando Levy aprende um pouco sobre os homens:

Levy suspirou, entediada, sem tirar os olhos da janela.

Gajeel havia partido há uma semana e ela mal podia esperar pela sua volta. Sentia falta do sorriso torto, das mãos rudes e quentes, do sarcasmo, do cheiro do seu suor. Pelos deuses, ela estava tão ridicularmente apaixonada que chegara à conclusão de que amava, amava o perfume natural de Gajeel.

Não podia ser certo querer tanto alguém daquela maneira.

- Se você soltar mais um suspiro, juro, jogo você pela janela – vociferou Evergreen, erguendo a cabeça, desviando a atenção das unhas que pintava. Preparava-se para um grande encontro com Elfman naquela noite. Desde que ele lhe dera brincos de diamante, andava mais macia que papel manteiga.

- É só... – Levy franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando se controlar para não fazer beiço como uma criança birrenta. – Sinto falta de Gajeel. Por que ele teve que sair nessa missão estúpida, afinal? Parecia tão desesperado para partir que até começo a pensar que está pensando numa maneira de se livrar de mim.

Evergreen arqueou a sobrancelha, com um sorrisinho cretino no canto dos lábios pintados de vermelho. Mesmo estando de pijamas na sala da Fairy Hill, não se permitia perder a majestade.

- Eu acho que posso imaginar o porquê.

Surpresa, Levy voltou-se para fitá-la.

- Você sabe?

- Minha querida, do jeito que vocês andaram se agarrando nas últimas semanas, me admira que Gajeel ainda não tenha estourado como um milho no fogo – zombou Evergreen. – Você deve ter levado o autocontrole do pobre coitado ao último nível se a melhor coisa que ele pôde fazer foi pensar em fugir.

Levy ficou calada por um instante, encarando-a, tentando assimilar o conteúdo das insinuações.

- Você está falando...

- Sexo, é claro – Evergreen gesticulou, inclinando levemente o corpo para passar mais uma mão de esmalte cor de vinho sobre a unha do indicador. – Você não pode tomar todas essas liberdades que têm tomado com seu Dragon Slayerzinho sem esperar que ele não fique querendo por mais. Deixe-me contar um segredinho: homens pensam em sexo o tempo todo. Acostume-se.

"Sexo". Palavra não exatamente estranha no dicionário de Levy. Apenas pouco utilizada.

Nunca tivera interesse por sexo. Sempre havia tantos livros para ler, tantas missões para fazer. Além disso, Jet e Droy nunca despertaram sua libido. Jamais se sentira atraída por outro rapaz tanto quanto por Gajeel, de modo que, até então, jamais precisara lidar com aquelas preocupações.

A ideia de perder a virgindade não a perturbava muito. Sabia que seria com a pessoa certa. Tudo sempre parecia perfeito quando estava junto do Dragon Slayer. Por que temer algo tão simples e natural quanto sexo? Era bastante madura para lidar com o fato de que aquilo era algo corriqueiro da vida.

Apreciou a preocupação de Gajeel com os limites. Como usualmente, ele demonstrava estar muito mais preocupado com seu bem-estar do que ela própria.

Mas, bem, adorava seu toque, seu beijo, seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seus abraços. Quando estavam perdidos um nos braços do outro, em nenhum momento precisara considerar se o que estava fazendo era certo, se era o momento certo. _Era certo_. E, com Gajeel, sempre era o momento.

Mesmo assim, pensar que estava a apenas um passo de experimentar o até então desconhecido fez com que um frio subisse pela sua barriga.

"Acostume-se", dissera Evergreen. Então, oras, Levy usou aquele tempo para se acostumar.

* * *

Simplesmente "quando":

Quando Gajeel voltou, cerca de dois dias depois, Levy, que havia ido esperá-lo na sua casa, jogou-se em seus braços e encheu seu rosto de beijos.

Ele deu sua risada habitual, meio fungando, meio grunhindo, rodeando a cintura feminina num aperto de ferro, erguendo-a do chão para facilitar o contato. Aspirou o aroma natural do seu pescoço. O movimento apenas o fez se recordar de como havia sentido sua falta.

- Acho que temos um problema sério – ela sussurrou, com uma risadinha, roçando o nariz no dele.

As mãos de Gajeel, enfiadas em surradas luvas de couro de meio dedo, desviaram da barreira da blusa rosa quase como se tivessem vida própria, subindo automaticamente pelas costas lisas, provocando um arrepio que fez Levy suspirar.

- E qual é exatamente nosso problema? – ele indagou, baixando a cabeça para que pudesse depositar um beijo úmido sobre os lábios macios.

- O nosso problema é que sou viciada em você – confessou Levy, gargalhando quando Gajeel guiou-a até a cama, jogando-a sobre o colchão e deixando-se cair sobre seu corpo. – Sofro de crise de abstinência quando passamos muito tempo separados. Sinto, mas você não vai mais sair em longas missões.

- Esse é um problema que pode ser resolvido – garantiu Gajeel, com um meio sorriso torto, usando a língua para acariciar a curva do pescoço feminino. Ter sua baixinha tão perto de si era uma tentação que quase não era capaz de resistir. Não depois de todo aquele tempo. – Tudo que você precisa fazer é ir comigo da próxima vez.

Levy suspirou, arqueando o corpo para facilitar o contato, e ergueu os braços para enfiar os dedos por entre os cabelos negros do Dragon Slayer.

- Isso é um convite? – perguntou num sussurro, não oferecendo resistência quando as mãos ásperas se fecharam sobre as laterais dos seus seios sobre o sutiã.

- Definitivamente – ele garantiu, grunhindo quando Levy fez menção de desabotoar os dois solitários botões da gola da sua camisa. Hesitou, tomando uma pequena distância, temeroso de que estivessem indo rápido demais. Não para seus padrões, é claro. – Espere, baixinha...

Levy fez um beicinho, sentindo as mãos serem agarradas pelas dele, que freou seus movimentos.

A verdade é que ela não queria parar. Foi com certa surpresa que percebeu que a ideia nunca nem mesmo passara pela sua cabeça. Quando as coisas estavam começando a ficarem intensas demais, era o moreno quem tratava de recuar.

Se houvesse sido por opção sua, provavelmente teria perdido sua virgindade há muito tempo. Parecia apenas natural.

- Esperar o quê? – indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem esconder certa frustração.

- Nós nunca fizemos isso antes – disse Gajeel, passando a mão pelo cabelo negro, aparentando nervosismo. Desviou os olhos dos dela, quase como se não pudesse encará-la. – Eu só queria ter certeza de que não estamos pulando etapas. Não quero que você se arrependa de nada.

Levy sorriu, fugindo do seu aperto para que pudesse remover as luvas de couro dos dedos dele.

- Bobinho – falou, em tom suave e amoroso. – Eu nunca me arrependeria. Quero estar com você. Não acho que exista um tempo certo para isso. Acontece quando a gente acha que deve acontecer. Não quebre tanto sua cabeça pensando no que eu quero, no que é melhor para mim. Quando algo me incomodar, você vai ser o primeiro a saber.

Ele sorriu, acariciando o cabelo dela.

- Amo você, baixinha – confessou, suavemente, baixando a cabeça para que pudesse depositar um suave beijo sobre a boca dela.

Levy sentiu a garganta apertar e os olhos umedecerem. Gajeel sempre dizia a coisa certa na hora certa, mas não era um romântico. Não fazia as coisas de caso pensado. Sua intuição era a principal responsável pelo seu sucesso em fazê-la feliz.

Agora, porém, era diferente. Ele estava dizendo aquilo porque realmente queria dizer aquilo.

- Eu também amo você – afirmou, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre os cotovelos, arqueando o corpo para que pudesse voltar a beijá-lo.

Assim, a verdadeira mágica aconteceu.

E, deixe-me acrescentar, se antes Gajeel acreditava que tinha uma dívida com Gray, agora ela tinha triplicado. Ou quadruplicado. Difícil dizer.

FIM


End file.
